Magic School Mystery
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt now runs Magic School, but over the last year strange things have been happening. Disappearances. Deaths? Wyatt won’t leave until he finds the answer and now Chris has come to investigate. Will they find an answer? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Vanishing Act**

Summary: Wyatt now runs Magic School, but over the last year strange things have been happening. Disappearances. Deaths? Wyatt won't leave until he finds the answer and now Chris has come to investigate. Will they find an answer?

Wyatt is 25 and Chris is 23. Wyatt has been running the school for 5 years while Chris works at the club, P3.

Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris got home from work and made his way upstairs. He figured his Mum and Dad must already be in bed and Wyatt probably wasn't home. He was used to Wyatt not being here as he spent all his time at Magic School, especially over the last year. During the last week there had been another strange disappearance though so Wyatt was at the school almost 24/7 trying to figure it out. He refused to leave except to come home and get something to eat and drink or take a shower. Chris had been there a few times and found Wyatt asleep at his desk.

He'd come no closer to finding any answers. The obvious thing would be demons, but there was no sign of anything supernatural. Chris had stayed out of it until now, but he had a weeks holiday as of today and nothing to do. Piper had forced him to take a week off as he'd done all his shifts and loads of overtime and not had a holiday in ages. So Chris had decided to investigate and see if he could help his brother solve it. Right now it was almost two in the morning though so Chris decided to take a quick shower and head to bed.

He woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. 7.00 am. He groaned, but got up anyway and went to see what he could find for breakfast. He made himself some toast before orbing out and going to see his brother at Magic School. He reappeared outside the main office and knocked on the door. He wondered if he'd woken Wyatt up when he just heard him mutter to come in. Chris opened the door and found Wyatt slumped over a pile of papers, looking tired and fed up.

"Hey. Found anything?" Chris asked as he closed the door behind him. Wyatt shook his head.

"Nope." He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. "Feel free to sit down." Chris did so. He placed a book on the desk as he did and smiled at the look on Wyatt's face.

"Mind if I have this book here? It will record the conversation. I just want everything written down in one place."

"Forgetful as always," Wyatt smirked. "It's fine by me."

Chris frowned, but opened the book anyway and said a quick spell so it would copy down all that was said.

"So what exactly has been happening here?"

"You even need to ask?" Wyatt asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I want to start from the beginning. You've been here through it all."

Wyatt nodded. "It started 5 years ago. We both know Dad was under a lot of stress running this place – so many things were happening. Then one kid killed himself, saying he didn't want me to take over, but Dad had already made his decision and that just made him believe it was the right choice. So many people depended on him. So I took the place over and, as you know, have continued to run it smoothly."

"Right. So what is going on now? I mean, that isn't the end of it all," Chris pointed out. Wyatt just stared at him for a second before replying.

"No. The story is that the guy who killed himself cursed this place. I didn't believe it myself, but then a year ago students and staff started disappearing without a trace. There have been no signs of anything supernatural and certainly no demonic activity."

"So you've no idea where they are disappearing to?" Chris asked, trying to take it all in. He'd heard a few stories, but it was still hard to believe all this was really happening with no explanation. Wyatt simply shook his head. "Do you believe this place is cursed now?"

"I thought for a few years it was all a big joke, but something is going on here. I have just one staff member left and a handful of students, most of who come no more than once a week."

"All the rest have vanished?"

"Most left about a year ago when this all started," Wyatt said with a sigh. "Others have left since. If you want to know all those that disappeared there are records in the library. It lists their name, a few details about them and their powers. I doubt they will be of much use, but it doesn't hurt to check them."

"I'll go take a look now…if you don't mind, that is," Chris said, closing the book.

"It's fine. We'll talk later."

"I'll be in the library if you need me," Chris said as he stood up and walked to the door. "We'll work this out you know, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled. "Well I'm not leaving until I do."

"See you later." Chris smiled and walked out the door, leaving his brother alone. He made his way to the library and started the search for the records. After about half an hour he finally found them in an old dusty folder marked disappearances.

He sat down at a desk and pulled out all the files. He flicked through them and counted nearly 50 files. He hadn't realised just how many students and staff had gone missing and it was going to take a while to go through them all. Still after a few maybe he could work out some connection and find out if there was something else going on or whether the curse was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat down at a desk and pulled out all the files. He flicked through them and counted nearly 50 files. He hadn't realised just how many students and staff had gone missing and it was going to take a while to go through them all. Still after a few maybe he could work out some connection and find out if there was something else going on or whether the curse was true.

After flicking through about ten files and scanning the information he could find no obvious link to why these people would have vanished. He also didn't notice a connection for the places they vanished, besides the fact they were all at Magic School. It didn't make sense. No one had seen them vanish either, or at least nobody had come forward saying they had. Considering the lack of people around Chris figured there wasn't really anybody to see them now and over the year people had been in class so unless they went out or were in between classes there was no one around to see anything.

Chris spent the next two hours going through everything more carefully. He picked twenty random files to go through and planned to note down anything strange or similar, but he didn't find anything. There were people with all different powers and of different ages, students and teachers and different places where each one was believed to have vanished within the school. None had any known reason to be connected to the boy who was said to have put the curse on the place, although a couple of the teachers had taught him.

Chris was lost. He went through the other files, just to be sure there wasn't anything useful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing at his watch Chris realised it was mid-afternoon and he was dying for a drink. He put the files together, left them on the table to come back to later and made his way to see Wyatt. He got to the office and knocked on the door. He heard a faint murmur and entered. Wyatt looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Find anything?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't understand."

Wyatt laughed. "No one does. All these people have died and we don't know how."

"Died? I thought they all disappeared," Chris said with a frown as he sat down opposite Wyatt.

"Yeah, but do you really believe they are still alive?" Wyatt asked as he spun around in his chair. "Drink?"

"I guess," Chris admitted. "I was actually coming to ask you if you wanted a drink."

"I keep a store here," Wyatt said as he threw Chris a can of cola over. Chris caught it.

"Thanks. So if all these people are dead where are the bodies?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe there are no bodies if magic is to blame for this." He stared calmly at his brother.

"I suppose you are right," Chris agreed. "Hey, one question though. How do you know these people vanished and didn't leave?"

"I spoke to their parents and friends. No one has seen any of them. Besides I know when someone has disappeared," Wyatt answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"How?"

Wyatt laughed. "Magic," he stated as if it were obvious. "I know who is here at all times and I often walk around the place. There have even been a couple of times when I've seen someone as I'm walking from one room to another. I go back through a minute later and they are gone."

"Do you ever hear or see anything?"

"No."

Chris sighed, realising his brother probably didn't want to talk about. He sounded distant and he thought it was probably because he was trying not to think about all that had gone missing. "I'll go see if I can find anything else."

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

Wyatt stood up and went round to Chris, placing his hands on his shoulders. "No one is safe. Not even me. Call me if you need anything." He dropped his hands and opened the door with just a slight movement of his hand. Chris nodded and walked out. He made his way back to the library and was surprised to find it a complete mess. Tables and chairs were over turned and books were on the floor. The folder was now on the floor as well with the files scattered nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris awoke with a jump and looked around, expecting things to be a mess. He was surprised when things looked normal and the folder was still in front of him. He looked at his watch and saw it was late afternoon. He stood up and stretched before deciding to go and see Wyatt.

He telepathically called out to him to see where he was and immediately Wyatt told him he was still in the office. Chris made his way to the room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint murmur and entered. Wyatt looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Find anything?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't understand."

Wyatt laughed. "No one does. All these people have died and we don't know how."

"Died? I thought they all disappeared," Chris said with a frown as he sat down opposite Wyatt.

"Yeah, but do you really believe they are still alive?" Wyatt asked as he spun around in his chair. "Drink?"

"I guess," Chris admitted and then frowned. "A drink would be good. I can't help but feel this has all happened before…I had a strange dream."

"Really?" Wyatt said as he threw Chris a can of cola over. Chris nodded and caught the drink.

"Thanks. So if all these people are dead where are the bodies?" he asked, continuing the conversation and almost knowing how it was going to go, even if it had only been a dream.

Wyatt shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe there are no bodies if magic is to blame for this." He stared calmly at his brother.

"I suppose you are right," Chris agreed. "So you spoke to the parents and friends of those that vanished? I mean, how else would you know they'd vanished."

Wyatt gave him a slightly odd look, almost questioning how he knew that. "Yeah, I did. No one has seen any of them. Besides I know when someone has disappeared," Wyatt answered, taking a sip of his drink.

Chris smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Oh. How?"

Wyatt laughed. "Magic," he stated as if it were obvious. "I know who is here at all times and I often walk around the place. There have even been a couple of times when I've seen someone as I'm walking from one room to another. I go back through a minute later and they are gone."

"You've never heard or seen anything?" Chris asked, although it was really more of a statement. "The reports don't mention anything."

"No."

It may have been a dream, but it seems he was right. The dream had been more of a premonition and Chris wondered exactly why he'd had it. What was so important about knowing this conversation?

He sighed, realising his brother probably didn't want to talk about it anymore and deciding he needed to do more research into all this. "I'll go see if I can find anything else."

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine," he said automatically.

Wyatt stood up and went round to Chris, placing his hands on his shoulders. "No one is safe. Not even me. Call me if you need anything." He dropped his hands and opened the door with just a slight movement of his hand. Chris nodded, knowing there was nothing more to say and walked out.

He made his way back to the library and frowned when he saw everything was as he had left it. The files were still in the folder and on the table and all the books were on the shelves. The place was clean and tidy. Normally Chris would be happy not having to clear a mess up, but this time he couldn't help but think something was wrong. He had dreamt this different and he had to know the reason why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To linda

Thanks for the review!

To writerluv

Thanks for the review!

To piperspeanut

Thanks for the review! You'll soon find out lol

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris made his way to the table with the folder on and sat down. Instead of looking at the folder though he picked up the book that had the first conversation in between him and Wyatt.

He opened it and began to read.

"_So what exactly has been happening here?"_

"_You even need to ask?"_

"_I want to start from the beginning. You've been here through it all."_

"_It started 5 years ago. We both know Dad was under a lot of stress running this place – so many things were happening. Then one kid killed himself, saying he didn't want me to take over, but Dad had already made his decision and that just made him believe it was the right choice. So many people depended on him. So I took the place over and, as you know, have continued to run it smoothly."_

"_Right. So what is going on now? I mean, that isn't the end of it all." _

"_No. The story is that the guy who killed himself cursed this place. I didn't believe it myself, but then a year ago students and staff started disappearing without a trace. There have been no signs of anything supernatural and certainly no demonic activity. Now it is you who will die very soon."_

Chris reread the last line. Wyatt had never said that. Maybe it was just a mistake. He decided to read on and check the rest was the same.

"_So you've no idea where they are disappearing to? Do you believe this place is cursed now and that I will be killed soon?"_

"_No idea where they go to. There is no doubt about either of them last two questions though. Maybe you should check some of the records we have in the library."_

"_I'll go take a look now…if you don't mind, that is."_

Chris closed the book, wondering why it said that in it when he knew for sure Wyatt hadn't said anything like that. When he had closed the book after the conversation he was sure he'd have noticed something like that written in it, but either way it certainly had something different written in it now to what was said. Chris was uncertain whether this was really a warning or just a joke.

Was he really going to be killed soon?

Chris jumped as he heard a screaming noise coming from a nearby room. He stood up and ran to where it was coming from. He reached a hallway with five class rooms and glanced in each. It wasn't until he got to the last one that he saw something and he raced in, pushing the door so hard it hit the wall, causing an echo around the room. There was just one person standing over the other side of the room. Wyatt.

Chris stopped in the centre, just staring at his brother.

"We just missed it," Wyatt said, no emotion in his voice.

"You didn't see anything?" Chris questioned him, wondering how much quicker he'd got here.

"Nothing. I heard a scream, focused on where it had come from and orbed, but there was nothing here. At least there is no body here."

"I wasn't sure where the scream came from. Your office is over the other side – I'm surprised you heard it," Chris said quietly.

"I guess it is my whitelighter side…hearing his pain. I knew a student was in here. A young witch. We were talking just the other day and saying it shouldn't be long before he has mastered his powers enough to leave Magic School. It is the only reason he stayed." Chris was unsure what to say. Wyatt moved from where he was standing and turned to look at Chris. "Look at this."

Chris moved forwards to see what Wyatt was looking at and on the wall was red writing. _Not long now. _Chris looked at Wyatt and then back at the wall, once again lost for words. "I…I don't understand," he finally stuttered.

Wyatt shrugged and turned away. "I've seen writing before after disappearances. Usually they don't make any sense. One a few months back had a message saying any day, it will happen."

"Did you write them down?"

Wyatt shook his head and showed Chris the cloth in his hand, which was slightly red. "No, I just remove them." He stepped forwards and began trying to wipe away the letters.

"I just wondered if they made any sense when put together. Well, I guess I'll go back to the library and see what else I can find," Chris said.

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything."

Chris left Wyatt to get rid of the writing and made his way back to the library where the folder was still on the table next to the book. He picked the folder up, deciding it wasn't of use and he may as well put it back. As he lifted it up a piece of paper fell from it. Chris bent down and picked it up, immediately wishing he hadn't.

_Report: Disappearances _

_Name: Chris Halliwell_

_Place: The Library_

_Known information: Vanished without a trace_

Chris stared at the report, unable to take his eyes off it. He was just frozen to the spot, wondering where it came from and if this was another warning or just a sick joke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To drmcatcher

Thanks for the review! It will all make sense soon

To linda

Thanks for the review! :)

To piperspeanut

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chris stared at the report, unable to take his eyes off it. He was just frozen to the spot, wondering where it came from and if this was another warning or just a sick joke.

It wasn't until he heard a strange laugh that he looked up. He was still completely alone though so he shook his head, thinking he had imagined it. He placed the report and folder back on the table.

"Now it's your turn," a deep voice said. Chris spun around, but once again there was no one there.

"Ok, calm down," he muttered to himself. "It is not real and I've fought demons, I can fight anything I have to face here."

He heard the strange laugh again. "No escape."

Chris just shook his head. "Not real. Nothing is here and there is no stupid curse. There is some simple explanation to all of this!" He made his way to the book shelf and was surprised to see a shadow shoot across in front of him. He turned around, but saw no one so he turned back to the shelf and almost had a heart attack when he saw a demon in front of him, or what he assumed was a demon.

He was almost human in form, but he only had half of a human face. The other half was a wolf. His eyes weren't human and were glowing a bright red.

Chris stepped back, wondering whether to run or to fight but the demon just faded away. Chris stood staring at the shelf, before deciding he was going mad. He went to the shelf and began searching for something that might help him, almost throwing books off the shelf in a desperate attempt to find something. Anything.

After about ten minutes he was no better off. There was nothing to help him on this shelf. He made his way to some shelves on the other side of the room and that was when he heard a strange creaking noise. Chris shook his head, deciding he was imagining things. Another creak. Still Chris ignored it.

"It is your time now," a chilling voice said. Chris closed his eyes, thinking maybe that would make it disappear. "Go to the ladders and move them across a bit. Climb up to the top shelf of books."

Chris opened his eyes and scanned along the shelves until he saw the ladders at the bottom. "Why would I want to climb them?"

"To escape."

Chris couldn't understand, but something was telling him he must do it…he must escape. He practically ran to the ladders and moved them across a bit so they weren't right next to the wall. He climbed up a few steps and they creaked under his weight.

'Wyatt, are the ladders safe,' he asked brother telepathically. 'I need to use them.'

'Sure. What for?' came Wyatt's thoughts.

'I need to use them,' Chris thought distractedly.

'Ok, but be careful if you go high up. Some of the shelves are a little loose and there are some heavy books up there.'

'I don't need the books.' With that Chris blocked his thoughts and continued up the ladder, climbing as quickly as possible. After climbing about half way up he looked down and gasped as he saw a fire start around him.

"Fire. Danger…keep climbing," the voice ordered him.

Chris nodded. "Fire…must escape." He continued quickly up the ladder until he had reached the top. He placed a hand on a shelf to steady himself and accidentally knocked a book, sending it hurtling to the floor and landing with a heavy thud.

Wyatt was confused about exactly what Chris had said, but when he heard a loud thud he decided he'd better go and check things were alright.

Chris meanwhile was still hearing the voice and now seemed under its control. He let go of the ladders and allowed himself to fall back until he hit the floor with a sickening thud.

At that point Wyatt had just reached the library and saw Chris lying on the floor. He raced over and threw himself on his knees beside Chris. "Chris. Hey, can you hear me?" He took hold of his hand. "Chris? No! I warned you…you were here to help. The curse can't have got you!" He took a shaky breath and stood up, taking a few steps back from his brother's body. "I will make things better. I won't lose you for nothing," he promised, his voice barely a whisper.

He then held both his hands out in front of him, about a metre above Chris's body, and closed his eyes. He muttered something under his breath and a strange red light shot out from his hands and hit Chris, almost like electricity. It shot around his body and then vanished. Chris glowed red for a second and then faded away, leaving Wyatt standing alone.

Wyatt let his hands drop to his side and then orbed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt made his way across the room to a group of three Elders. They turned and nodded when they saw who it was.

"I have another report."

"Please, tell us this isn't more bad news," one Elder said, although he knew it was. Wyatt's face said it all.

"Another disappearance. No explanation," he said shortly.

"Who?" another Elder asked quietly.

"Chris Halliwell."

The Elders didn't speak for a minute. A Halliwell had vanished which made this situation ten times worse. If they were strong enough to take a Halliwell then this was going to be harder to solve than they thought – anyone could be next. Finally the first Elder spoke again.

"I see. Watch out, Wyatt. You might be next. We don't want to risk losing anyone, especially not both Halliwell boys."

"I won't leave until I solve this," Wyatt told them. "I'd best be going. I'll let you know if anything else happens." With that he orbed out back to Magic School.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To piperspeanut

Thanks for the review! lol. Hopefully it all makes more sense now.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. The End

Dear Diary,

It was just over a year ago since Chris died and I'm so surprised the curse hasn't got me yet. It got the only remaining students and no one will come near the place. The Elders and my parents keep warning me to leave, but I can't. I want to get the school back to how it was. I want to be in charge again and nothing is going to get in my way!

I think I only have so long to figure everything out though. I'm the only one left and maybe it will all end when my life comes to an end, but I don't plan to die just yet. The thought of getting things back to how they were keeps me going…keeps me working day and night to stop this curse.

I didn't plan for any of this to happen. Maybe now I should explain the truth. What really happened to start all this. Most think the curse is probably still a rumour and that there is some other explanation. Chris was looking for something to explain people vanishing – I thought he might figure out the curse is true. I thought he might work out that these people didn't exactly just vanish. Maybe he just didn't have long enough to work it all out. Thing is I know the curse is real and I've been trying to figure out exactly how it gets to people and how I can possibly stop it.

I guess I should explain how I know it is a curse and say why I've been hiding information.

I took over this school about six years ago when my Dad couldn't cope. Everyone knows that. They also know about the guy who died and cursed the place, only he didn't kill himself because of Leo. I killed him.

I wanted power. I don't care about anything else – power is all that matters. I wanted to show off what I could do, but being a teacher here wasn't enough. I wanted control and I knew Dad had a lot to cope with. It wasn't enough – he needed something to just push him over the edge and give up running the school. Something big that I could then use to persuade him to leave and agree to me running the whole school. Giving me the power.

I'd always hated this kid. He was going nowhere. Bad attitude and only one small power. A good target and so I decided that I would cause a bit of trouble with him. Stress Dad out a bit more. Only when I saw him I felt anger building up inside of me and I threw him harshly against the wall. It was after last class and no was around. He attempted to fight back, which just made me continue. I loved having so much power over him, but I went too far. He kept fighting and saying horrible things so I orbed a knife into my hand and stabbed him in the chest.

I watched as he fell to the floor, clutching the knife in a desperate attempt to pull it out. As soon as he had fallen completely motionless I rushed to Dad and told him that a kid had stabbed himself. My plan worked as Dad left the next week and I took over.

So I guess you are wondering about the curse. Well, as soon as I stabbed him he muttered a curse and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. I wasn't sure what he said and as he died I guess I will never know. I didn't think it would do anything. I mean, the guy was dying and in serious pain and if that were me I wouldn't be able to think up a curse. Still, I was never good at anything like that…my spells are crap.

I was wrong about that though, although for a few years I thought I was safe. Then the mysterious happenings started. I found bodies and soon began to realise that it must be the curse. I don't know what happens, but each person has committed suicide and every time I got there just a bit too late. It looked bad being there though so I started to research into what I could do and found an amazing spell. After that the bodies were vanishing and no one knew any better.

Only the Elders know the first few were suicides, but they don't know I was the only one there when they were found. The Elders believe they did it to avoid the curse or that things were just all too much at school. They'd blame me for it all if they knew the truth, which I guess they have a right to do really. Finding the bodies is punishment enough though…I've seen so many horrid scenes and I guess I'm cursed to be the one to find each person.

I will break the curse soon, I'm sure of that. I want the power back that I had.

Wyatt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

To piperspeanut

Thanks for the review! Wyatt did make Chris disappear (and everyone else). Hopefully all has been explained in this last chapter :)

To guardian music angel

Thanks for the review!

To linda

Thanks for the review! Yeah, he did lol

To drmcatcher

Thanks for the review! The wolf-man was just something I made up (as was the curse). I didn't base the happenings on anything from Charmed, Harry Potter or any other magical thing. As for Chris, it is an illusion that the curse causes, making them believe everything is real and, in the end, leading to the person committing suicide. The room and objects such as the ladders are all very real, but the person doesn't realise what they are doing or that the dangers they are told about are not real. If anyone else had of walked in they would have seen a normal room.

Hopefully everything makes sense now lol.

Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


End file.
